Grojband: One thing leads to another Collab with datrandomcat
by Frozen Princess Grojfan
Summary: When Carrie invites everyone to her house for a sleep over one thing leads to another and soon Larry and Carrie are enjoying some dares. Meanwhile the twins take photos and get caught.. Later on Larry keeps getting called a whimp and can't take it! So he does the unthinkable causing him to run away. Carrie chases after him but will she be too late? NO SWEARING OR DEATH! larrie ship
1. Chapter 1 Things get good

One fine day carrie was holding a sleep over in her garage. One Konnie and Kim got there they went upstairs to get all the cheese they could eat.  
>Leaving Carrie and Larry alone. At the thought of this made larry's whole body blush fully red.<p>

He turned to her. "So, uh, thanks for inviting us, Care..." he said, trying to hide his obvious blush.  
>Carrie smiled warmly at him. "Aww, no problem, Larr! Anything for my friends!" Larry silently sighed thinking '' All we'll ever be is friend?''.<p>

'' Larrs are you okay? You seemed to just zone out!'' Carrie said worried about Larry.

Larry snapped back to reality and looked at Carrie. "Uh, oh, yeah! I'm fine. It's just..." He stopped.  
>Carrie looked at him curiously. "You...what?" Larry sighed and looked down. "Nothing..." He muttered.<p>

Konnie and Kim just bursted through running down the stairs with hands and mouths full of cheese!  
>Larry sighed at not telling her. '' So guys what do you want to do first? A game or movie?'' Carrie said.<p>

Konnie raised her hand, jumping up and down. "Oo, oo! Lets play a game!" Kim rolled her eyes. "Well, I choose movie." Larry stayed silent.  
>Carrie looked at him. "Looks like you're the tiebreaker, Larrs." She put a hand on his shoulder, making him blush at the contact. "What do you want to do?"<p>

'' Uhh I pick umm a game? Then a movie?'' Larry said sluttering on his words from the contact from Carries hand.  
>Carrie then gave him a adorbale smile as she said '' Truth or dare?'' Konnie then still jumping up and down said '' PERFECT! Its the perfect game for all us girls!''.<p>

Larry sighed at Konnie's words. 'Yeah, I'm a guy...' He thought to himself in annoyance, rolling his eyes.  
>"Righty, then!" Carrie said getting up. She walked to the center of the room and sat on the ground.<br>The others joined her in a circle. "So, who's going first?" She asked.

Konnie started raising her hand! '' OOO OO me me! I pick umm dare!'' She screamed. Kim smirked at this! '' Okay Konnie I dare you to say who you have a crush on!''. ''Uhh never mind Carrie can go first!'' Konnie said sitting back down.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I don't think that's allowed. I already gave you a dare. You can't just chicken out like that."  
>Konnie looked around nervously. "Okay, uuuuh...no one...?" She said in a strange voice.<br>"Hmm..." Kim said, staring her twin in the eyes suspiciously. After a few seconds, Kim shrugged. "Eh, fair enough."  
>"So, I guess i'm next?" Carrie asked.<p>

'' Yep'' Kim said. '' Uhh okay? I pick dare!'' Carrie said. Kim smirked as the perfect dare entered her mind! '' I dare you to kiss Larry on the lips for 1 minute!'' Carrie and Larry gulped at that. '' Theres no way I'm doing that!'' Larry said angerly.

Carrie seemed hurt at Larry's words. Kim looked at Larry. "Oh, come on." She then gave him a sly look. "You know you want to..." Larry was blushing like mad, now. "N-no I don't!" He stuttered, his face reddening even more. Carrie sighed.

Larry then saw Carrie sigh. '' Carrie d-id y-o-u wan-t to?'' Larry asked her. Larry was annoyed by Konnie and Kim.  
>But he really did want to do this dare! Even though it would be his first ever kiss! Which made him scared and excited at the same time.<p>

Carrie looked at him and gulped, starting to blush slightly. "Oh, w-well I...I..." She stuttered, not able to get a full sentence out. "Well, I m-mean...only if y-you want to..." She said in a low voice, trying to suppress her blush.

Kim and Konnie just started laughing. '' Oh I know you two want to!'' Kim said loudly. Konnie then said '' Oh come on! Do the dare already other people want a go!''. Larry was now thinking of what to do and say. Carrie started blushing.

''Looks like it's a better time than any...' Larry thought to himself. And before he knew it, he was moving towards Carrie. She was watching him wide-eyed. Once they were facing each other, he started to slowly lean forward, as did Carrie. Larry felt his heart skip a beat as he felt their lips touch.

Carrie then deeped it abit by wrapping her arms around him. Larry was about to have a heart attack from how happy he was.  
>Larry then wrapped his arms around Carries. Kim and konnie just watched and smirked to each other.<p>

After a bit, Carrie and Larry parted, in need of air. Larry was smiling bigger than he ever had, and Carrie had a slight lovestruck look on her face. "Wow..." Carrie breathed. They looked at each other, unable to look anywhere else. This lasted until they heard Kim voice chime in. "Woah, guys! You went longer than you were supposed to. Two and a half minutes! You guys must REALLY have enjoyed it!" She teased.

'' You two are so adorbs together!'' Konnie added in. Carrie and Larry just blushed more. '' So how was your first kiss Carrie?'' said a very smirking Kim. '' Uhh it was I...'' Carrie said sluttering on her words alot. She then gazed into Larrys eyes. Larry got lost into Carries beautiful eyes.

They continued to stare at each other until..."Well?" Kim asked, causing them to break eye contact again. Carrie shook her head. "Oh! Uh...it was okay!" She said quickly, fumbling over her words. The twins snickered. "Oh, i'm sure it was more than just 'okay.'" Konnie said in a teasing way. Larry moved away from Carrie. "Whatever!" He said, crossing his arms. "Can we just get on with the game?!"

Kim smirked '' Maybe when you two admit you love each other? Oh come on Konnie lets give me space!'' Kim said grabbing her sister and walking upstairs. Larry didn't know what to say. '' So Larrs how was it?'' Carrie said blushing. 

Larry blushed at the unexpected question. "Uuuh...w-well..." He was trying to find the right words to say as Carrie looked at him hopefully. "I-it was g-great...i guess..." Carrie tilted her head slightly. "You...guess?"

Larry blushed deeper now. '' So uhh Care how was the kiss to you?'' Larry asked but kept sluttering. Carrie smiled. '' Like this!'' She then leaned in and pulled him to her. She then started kissing him.

Larry tensed at the sudden 'kiss attack,' but then smiled and fell into the kiss, deepening it by putting his arms around her, pulling her closer than she already was. Unbeknownst to them, Kim and Konnie were watching the whole scene from the stairs. They snickered as Kim snapped multiple pictures with her phone. The soon kiss became a make out. Carrie then started kissing him back more. Larry then with his arms tightened the hug as he embraced the kissing. Kim and Konnie just watched and started filming it.

As they were filming the adorable scene and perhaps future blackmail, Kim started laughing. "Oh, this is TOO good!" She said louder than she had intended. As soon as she did, she covered her mouth quickly.

Carrie and Larry contiued to make out unknowning Konnie and kim we're watching. Soon Carries hair was messed up and her beanie fell off. Larry started moving his hands through her hair. Kim just smirked more.

As the two were enjoying their little make out session, Kim sighed in relief that they had not heard. "Be careful, sis." Konnie whispered to her sister. Kim nodded, stifling a laugh. "Sorry, but this is just awesome. Look at 'em go!" She whispered back.

Carrie was now right over Larry but then Konnie dropped a piece of her cheese down the stairs. Carrie and Larry then parted and saw the piece of cheese rollingdown the stairs. They knew all to well now what had happened.

Carrie and Larry's eyes widened as they looked up to the stairs and saw none other than Kim and Konnie, who were frozen. "Uh...oops..." Konnie said awkwardly. Kim quickly hid the phone she had been holding, but they had already seen it.

Carrie was about to kill the twins when Larry held her back. '' Care! There not worth it!'' Larry said. Larry then hugged Carrie tightly as she kept trying to storm up the stairs to kill them. Soon Carrie calmed down.


	2. Chapter 2 No! Larry!

Kim and Konnie were holding onto each other in fear as they watched Carrie.  
>As she calmed down, Larry sighed in relief. "It's okay, Care." He said soothingly. Carrie turned to him and gave him a crooked smile. "Thanks, Larrs..." She said.<br>She then ruffled his red hair. Larry thought: Why does everyone do that?. Carrie then gave Larry a huge hug and walked calmly to the twins.  
>'' Can I get the pictures please? OR DO I HAVE TO BREAK YOU IN HALF!'' Carrie said angerly.<br>Kim was was hesitant of letting go of the juicy photos at first, but the cold glare Carrie was giving her  
>made her think twice. With a shaky hand, she took out her phone and handed it to Carrie.<br>Carrie deleted the pictures. '' Why on Earth did you two film us?'' Asked abit upset Larry. Carrie crossed her arms at them and started givingthem a say the truth glare.  
>Kim and Konnie shrunk under her glare. "B-blackmail...?" Konnie said. "A-and it was a-also really cute and funny..." Kim added. "I just couldn't help it." Carrie rolled her eyes and angrily threw the phone back at Kim, who thankfully caught it. "Well, next time, I SUGGEST YOU HELP IT." Carrie growled.<br>Carrie then walked and sat down on the ground huffing and puffing. Larry then went and sat next to her. He started rubbing her back trying to comfort her. '' Care! Not trying to be rude but I was just wondering if you wantto be my uhh...'' Thats all that Larry could get out.  
>As Larry was nervously fumbling over his sentence, Carrie felt all anger melt away instantly, and she half-smiled at him. "Girlfriend?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Larry just nodded. Carrie smiled at him, and before he knew what was going on, he felt her lips on his. After a few seconds, she pulled away. "That answer your question?" she asked, smirking.<br>Larry felt his heart sore into the heavens. He then hugged her. He felt every bit of happiness ever happened to him times ten when she said yes! He couldn't believe it! He soon started tearing up with tears of pure bliss and joy! Carrie then looked at him and thought of how cute he looked when he was so happy like that. So she gave him one of her most adorbable smiles.  
>Larry smiled back and hugged her tighter. "Well, someone looks happy." She said, smiling brighter. Kim and Konnie hung back, watching the scene. "Awwwww!" Kim said, smiling. Konnie blew her nose and wiped away a tear. "So beautiful..." She said.<br>'' Care! Can I talk to you alone for a minute?'' Larry asked. carrie nodded and the twins left. But the twins being themselfs couldn't just leave without a plan! Kim placed a cup onto the door so they could hear everything. '' So Larrs what it is?'' Carrie asked. Larry then said '' I just can't believe it! That you like me! I mean I always thought you wouldn't ever like me because I'm a weakling! And your so strong!'' Larry said looking abit depressed.  
>Carrie smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Larry, I don't care about that!" He looked up at her. "Y-you don't...?" Carrie shook her head. "Larry, I like you because you're funny, smart, and downright adorable." Larry blushed at this. "I like you because you're you." She finished. Larry looked and her and smiled.<br>The twins, however, were 'aww'ing at the conversation. "This is SOOO cute!" Konnie said to Kim. Kim smiled and nodded, but shushed Konnie. "You don't want them to hear us, do you? Don't mess it up like last time." She whispered.  
>Carrie then held onto Larrys hands in hers. She gazed into his beautiful eyes and got lost in the depth of them. Before they knew it hey we're leaning in. '' Omg Kim! Look!'' Konnie said quitly to Kim. Kim smirked.<br>Larry smiled as he felt their lips touch. It was pure bliss. That is, until they heard a sound. They broke the kiss and looked around. Carrie's brows furrowed as she walked towards where the noise had come from. She went to the door that the twins had gone through and opened it, only to see the two right behind it. "GUYS!" Carrie said angrily.  
>'' RUN! SAVE YOUR SELFS!'' screamed Konnie as she run in a circle. Carrie was giving them the death glare as she crossed her arms. '' Now what will we do with youtwo!'' Said Carrie angerly.<br>Kim raised a hand. "Show us mercy...?" She squeaked. Carrie rolled her eyes, and Larry just shook his head. "I swear, you two are such little kids!" Carrie said, sounding like their mother. "Grow up!" Kim put her hands behind her back. "S-sorry, Carrie...and Larry." Carrie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ugh, it's fine..." She said hesitantly.  
>'' And I know exactly how you can make it up to us!'' Larry said smirking. '' And what is that?'' Said Konnie. '' Tell us your little secret crushs... AND TELL THEM!'' Larry said as he began laughing a evil laugh. '' And this is why I should never leave him alone!'' Carrie said.<br>Kim and Konnie looked around nervously. "Uuuh...do we HAVE to...?" Kim said with a hopeful look on her face. Carrie was still just watching Larry laugh evilly with an unamused expression, shaking her head.  
>Carrie had enough of his evil laughing and then had a crazy cute plan that would work! She sneaked up behind him and turned him suddenly around to her and bopped his nose. That cause Larry to stop the evil laugh and go love struck. Konnie and Kim laughed.<br>Carrie giggled at his adorable, spaced out expression. Once the twins stopped laughing, they just stood there, hoping that the two lovebirds had forgotten about that little thing that Larry had said. They slowly began to shuffle away, hoping the two wouldn't see.  
>Larry turned around as he said '' Not so fast! You still gotta tell us who you two like! And then tell them! And if you don't this will go on the interenet!'' Larry then showed the twins a film. Carrie then hugged Larry into a bear hug causing him to stop saying his words in a evil tone. '' So everytime I touch my Larrs he gives me a adorbal smile?'' Carrie said smirking.<br>''adorbable''  
>Larry blushed and just melted into Carrie's arms. She giggles again. Since they were distracted once again, the twins made a second attempt to escape. They were almost out...<br>When Suddenly Grojband appeared. '' Lets just say that two twins we're spying and now must pay the ulitimate price!'' Laney said as she pushed the two twins Kin and Kon. The newmans we're still shocked by the suddenly appearence of Grojband..  
>Carrie's eyes widened as she stared at them. Then, she became angry. "GROJBAND!" She growled. Kin, Kim, Kon, and Konnie were looking at each other nervously. Corey and Laney stepped forward, and Laney shot her gender counterpart a glare, causing him to hide behind Carrie. Corey put his hands up defensively. "Look, Carrie. We just came here to get something outta the way, and then we'll be off." Carrie crossed her arms. "And what do you have to get out of the way, Riffin?"<br>Laney started chuckling as she said '' Look at that weakling! Larry is hidding behind her!'' Laney started laughing as Carrie stepped forward '' Who do you think you are! Calling MY boyfriend a weakling!'' Carrie said angerly. Corey and Laney's jaws dropped. '' What did you say Beff?'' asked Corey.  
>Carrie glared at Laney, but then looked at Corey. "That's right." She said, putting an arm around Larry and pulling him close to her. "He's my boyfriend. Got a problem with that, Riffin?" She asked testily, raising an eyebrow.<br>Corey glared back at her. He then put a arm around Laney as he said '' And Lanes is MY girl friend!''. '' You mean Lamey! Ha so now you copy who I have as a crush? Seriously Riffen! Such a copy cat!'' Carried said as she tighted the arm around Larry. Larry sighed as he said '' We'll when your here Konnie and Kim gotta do somthing.''  
>Corey raised an eyebrow. "Well, what a coincidence, because Kin and Kon have something they gotta do, too." He said, looking towards the two sets of twins. Kim looked over at the others. "I-I don't know wh-what you guys are talking about..." She said.<br>'' Oh really? Do you want the type to go online?'' Larry then added in a evil laugh. Laney rised a eye brow as she said '' Are you okay?''. '' Yes I am WAHAHAHAHA!'' Said Larry. Carrie sighed as she said '' This is why we NEVER EVER should leave Larry alone on a weekend watching horror films...''  
>Laney clenched her fists and started walking towards Larry. "Don't worry, I can fix this..." She said manacingly. Larry immediately stopped his maniacal laughter. "Eep!" He said before scurrying behind Carrie again. Laney stopped walking and laughed. Corey even chuckled a bit. Carrie crossed her arms, looking unamused.<br>'' Really Larry?'' Is all Carried could say. Laney then pushed Kin and Kon near where Kim and Konnie we're.  
>Laney then roll her eyes and said '' We'll? what are you waitting for!''<br>The two sets of twins stood there nervously while the other four waited impatiently. "Come on, guys!" Carrie said. Kin tugged at the collar of his shirt. Konnie was the first to speak. "W-well...I-I like...K-kon..."  
>"A-and I l-like...Kin..." Kim said slowly.<br>Kon and Kin then fainted from shock. Laney and Corey just laughed. Larry looked up at Carrie who looked a little disapointed in him. '' Care! I'm so-ry Laney scares me!'' Larry said intimitated by Laney now glaring at shivered, and Carrie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Larry..." She said, smirking a bit. "You might be a wimp, but you're MY wimp." Larry smiled, but then thought about her words. He paused. "Hey!" He said. "I am NOT a wimp!" Laney scoffed. "Yeah RIGHT!"  
>'' Prove it! WHIMP!'' Laney said. Larry could feel anger rushing over him and taking control. He then walked up to Laney about to rip her head off. Even Laney looked intimated by this. Larry made fists and was about to give Laney everything he had...<br>Carrie then casually hooked her finger into the back of his shirt collar, holding him back with almost no exertion at all. He was still trying to move towards Laney, but couldn't. Corey started laughing. "Dude, she's holding you back with ONE FINGER. I mean, come on!"  
>A fire of anger filled Larrys eyes. He got out of Carries grip and punshed Laney really hard in the face. Laney fall against the wall. She now had a black eye. Everyones jaws dropped at Larry who had fire burning in his eyes.<br>Corey suddenly got angry. "HEY HEY HEY!" He went up to Larry and got in his face. "You've got SOME nerve, boy!" He pushed Larry backwards, then walked over to Laney, who was holder her eye, and was tearing up. Larry turned to Carrie, who was looking at him in shock. "Larry, why would you do that?!" She almost yelled.  
>'' They called me a whimp! Even you did! I couldn't take it!'' Larry said looked unsatified with himself. '' I guess I am worthless!'' He said as he started running out of sight crying. Carrie started chasing after him... Larry thought in his head: I am worthless! I even hit her! I am a whimp! Carrie deserves better!...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 A happy ending! Ps: chaps long

Corey was on the ground with Laney, holding her. "I promise, Lanes...I'll make him pay for what he did to you..." Laney was slightly tearing up from the pain, but she sucked it up and shook her head. "No, I deserved it...I shouldn't have pushed him so far. I just didn't think he's do anything like this..." Corey sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. "Hey, he had no right to do that. You never laid a hand on him." Laney looked up at him. "No, it's really okay." She said. Corey gave in and nodded. "Whatever you say..." Meanwhile, Carrie was running after Larry.  
>Carrie kept chasing after him but Larry was really quick. She finally saw him stop near the edge of a bridge. Larry then said to her '' You! Deserve better! I'm so sorry for everything! Once I'm gone you can find someone!''. Carrie gasped as she saw him slowly climb over the ralling and looked down at the hard rocks below.<p>

"Larry, don't do anything stupid!" She screamed. Larry closed his eyes as he started to let go of the railing. A couple tears left his eyes and he thought 'Well, this is it...' But right before he fell over the edge, he felt something tighten around his arm. He looked back and saw Carrie holding onto his arm with tears streaming down her face. "Larry, please don't do it! I need you!" His eyes widened.

'' No you don't need me! You deserve better!'' Larry said back to her. Carrie pulled him up and over the railing. '' Larrs if you jump I will jump right after you! And I'm serious! Without you my life isn't worth living!'' Carrie said as she started crying. '' If I ever loosed you I would just kill myself!''

Larry looked at her. "R-really?" He asked, his voice quavering as he felt himself start to cry as well, full of mixed emotions. Carrie nodded, holding him tight. "Larry, I'm so sorry I called you a wimp! I was just joking! Please forgive me..."

'' I forgive you Care!'' Is all that Larry could say as he fell crying into Carries arms. '' I just thought after what I did to Laney you would hate me!''. Carrie who was also crying said back to him '' Larry no matter what you do! I will NEVER hate you!''. Carrie then lifted Larrys face and wiped away his tears. '' I thought I almost lost you there!''.

Larry smiled at her and sniffled. "You'll never lose me, Care..." He said softly. She held him closer and buried her face in his hair. "Good..." She said. "So, wanna go back...?" She asked. Larry nodded, wiping away the last of his tears. "Yeah, let's go..." He said.

'' One thing before we go Larrs!'' Larry looked at her. '' Don't EVER scare me like that again!'' as Carrie said that she gently hit his shoulder.  
>'' What was that for Care?'' Larry looked at Carrie confused. '' That was for scaring me! And this is for loving me!'' Carrie then grabbed Larry and started kissing him. She then wrapped her arms around him.<p>

He smiled into the kiss as he put his arms around her. After about a minute, they parted in need of air. Carrie smiled as their foreheads touched. "I love you, Larry..." She whispered lovingly. Larry smiled widely. "I love you too, Care..."

Soon they saw everyone running towards them with worried looks. '' Larry! Are you okay!'' Screamed Konnie and Kim. When everyone saw that Larry was alright everyone calmed down. It then started rainning. '' Maybe we should go back inside the garage! There looks like a storms coming!'' Carrie said to everyone.

Everyone nodded, and they all started running towards the garage. Once they got there, they ran inside and closed the garage door. "Whew..." Larry said as they all plopped down, exhausted from the run. Everyone was soaked.

Larry and Laney started freezing the most. Everyone started shivering. '' We need to get out of these wet clothes! Do we have any to change into?'' Laney asked. '' Uhh theres some in my sister Mina's room.I can go ask her if we can use some!''. Carrie made her way to Minas room up stairs. Meanwhile Laney was shivering so much. Corey brought her in for a hug to help keep her warm. She loved it but soon Kon and Kin joinned in as they we're freezing too.

Corey looked at the twin boys awkwardly. "Uh...guys? Do ya mind?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. The twins gave him puppy eyes. "B-but we're coooold!" The twins complained. Laney then smirked. "Hey, I know someone you can hug..." She looked over at and motioned her head towards the two twin girls sitting together, shivering.

'' Uhh we're good here!'' Said Kon hugging tighter. '' Kon your squeezing me to tight!'' Said Laney. The twins then left the hug. Laney then hugged Corey tighter enjoying it now that the twins we're not in on it. Suddenly Carrie came down with a hand full of clothes.

Carrie handed out the clothes to each person. Corey held up a shirt with an eyebrow raised. "Uh...this is girl clothes..." He said in a slightly disturbed voice. Carrie looked at him angrily. "Do you want to get out of your wet clothes?! Put it on and DEAL WITH IT, RIFFIN!"

'' But how? No offience I don't want to change in front of everyone here!'' Said Konnie in a disturbed voice. '' Guys we will takes turns in the bath room up stairs!''. Later when everyone was dressed Laney couldn't help but laugh at how Corey looked in a pink dress.

Corey growled under his breath, but couldn't stay mad at his adorable girlfriend. He turned to Carrie. "You did this on purpose, didn't you...?" Carrie giggled. "Maaaaybe..." She said. When Larry saw Corey, he just started downright laughing. "HAHAHA, you look like a  
>GIRL!"<p>

'' HAHAHA everyone thinks your a girl!'' Corey said back. '' I'm a boy!'' Screamed Larry. '' Children! How about we watch a movie when we wait for the storm to pass by?'' Carrie asked

Larry huffed and crossed his arms, pouting. "Fine..." He muttered. "Oh, it's okay, Larrs. You're the most adorable boy in the world." Carrie said, smiling. He uncrossed his arms and looked at her. "Aww, thanks, Care." He said, smiling. Then he glared at Corey. "At least SOMEONE'S not blind!" Corey stuck his tongue out. "Whatever, let's just watch a movie..." Corey said grumpily.

As the movie played Core awwhed at seeing the disney princesses. Corey has a soft spot for them! Its not his fault there so cute. On the counch Larry and Carrie fell asleep cuddled up to each other. Laney soon fell asleep cuddled up to Corey. Kin and Kon just watched this and smirked.

Kin rested his head in his hands, watching the lovebirds. "You two are so cute together!" He teased. Corey gave him a warning look that said 'Be quiet, or I'll kill you.' A slightly scared expression crossed Kin's face, and he turned away to continue watching the movie. But his eyes wandered over to Kim, and he blushed slightly. 'No, Kin!' He thought to himself. 'She's a Newman!'

Kim then seeing Kin blush walked over and sat down next to him. She lightly smiled and contiued to watch the movie.  
>When the movie was over everyone turned to see Carrie and Larry had fallen asleep cuddled up together.<br>Konnie squealed. "AWWWW, THEY'RE SO CUUUUTE!" She whisper-yelled. Corey slightly smiled and took out a marker. "Perfect! Mustache time!" He said in an evil-sounding tone. Laney slapped the marker out of his hands. "No! Bad Corey!"

'' But Lanes!'' said Corey in a puppy voice. Then Carrie and Larry woke up and saw everyone starring at them. They quickly pulled apart.  
>'' The storms still going! It looks like we're spending the nite here!'' Said Carrie.<p>

Corey groaned. "Aww, maaaan." He whined like a little kid. Carrie gave him an annoyed look. "You got a problem, Riffin? Why don't you take it up with my fist?!" Suddenly, Larry started patting her head like one would do to a dog. "It's okay, Carrie. Calm down." You could see it was working, because her expression started becoming calm. Suddenly, she realized what he was doing, and grabbed his arm. "Don't ever do that again." Larry laughed.  
>'' Do I can't even do this anymore?'' Larry said cheekly as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a kiss. carrie wrapped her arms around him and soon they we're lightly making out. '' AHEM'' said Corey crossing his arms.<p>

The two paused mid-kiss, and looked towards Corey. They then quickly separated and sat there awkwardly. "THANK you." Corey said. Konnie was just watching them with huge eyes. ""Ermahgersh! You guys are so cuuuuute!" Carrie rolled her eyes. Meanwhile, Kin was trying really hard not to blush with Kim in such close proximity to him, but he was failing, which she found adorable.

'' Uhh hi Kin I'm working on this invention to make ice cold lemonade in a secound and was wondering if you could maybe help me with it?'' Kim asked Kin as she lightly blushed. Suddenly Trina entered '' Like it was a storm out there and here was the closest spot.''  
>Corey groaned. "Ugh, WHY ME?!" Laney then hugged Corey. "Aww, it's okay, Core. At least I'm here to comfort you." Corey smiled down at her. "True." He said. Kin facepalmed when Trina entered. 'Oh, not HER...' He thought to himself. He then noticed Kim looking at her, and remembered she had asked a question. "Oh, uh...s-sure, Kim. Th-that sounds...c-cool." Kim giggled at how nervous he was. But why wouldn't he be? He now knew that the girl of his dreams liked him back. He didn't want to look like an idiot in front of her.'' MINA! Sudden appearence NOW!'' screamed Trina. Mina burst through the wall. Kon stared at Trina dreamily. '' Like ewww! that thing is starring at me! MINA! carry me to your room!'' Demanded Trina. '' Now I will sleep in your bed and you can sleep with the Grojnerds!'' Mina sighed as she walked down to everyone else.<p>

Carrie watched her sister walk down the stairs looking crestfallen. "B., what's wrong?" Mina sighed again. "Trina..." She mumbled. Carrie shook her head in disgust. She hated the way Trina treated Bernadette. "You can't let her treat you like that!" Mina came over and sat on the couch next to her sister. "Well, what else am I supposed to do?" Carrie thought for a moment. "You could give her a taste of her own medicine. Or ignore her. Either way." Mina smiled at her younger sister. "Thanks, Carrie."

'' So what are we going to do about the sleeping arangments?'' Asked Laney. '' Who knows Lanes Who knows'' As Corey said that he wrapped a arm around her and bopped her nose. She then melted into Coreys arms. Corey looked down at his Lanes and gave her a adorbale smile as she sighed contently.

"I love you, Core..." She whispered. Corey smiled wider and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Lanes." Mina then spoke up. "Uh, there's some sleeping bags that we keep in a closet. We could use those and spread out across the living room floor." Carrie nodded.

As they got out the sleeping bag they noticed that 1 person would be without ior have to sleep in with the other. Once they we're all set up everyone asked '' Whos going to be the extra person to sleep with who?''. Laney blushed thinking it might be her. There was death silence untill someone spoke up.

"I'll share one with Kim." Kin said, blushing slightly. Kim felt her heart start to race. "That is, if she wants to..." He looked at her. She was blushing, now. "Uuuh...s-sure!" She said nervously. "I guess it's all settled, then." Larry said.

Sep 30Later on during the night around midnight there was some movement from Carries sleepbag. Larry could hear noices moving closer and closer. Step by Step he then saw a shadw over his face and looked up. It was a dark figure who looked like Carrie?

Larry's eyes adjust to the darkness, and he saw that it was in fact Carrie. "C-care?" He asked, sitting up. She just stood there. He raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Uh...hello?" He asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

He then noticed that she was asleep. Carrie then sat down next to him and slowly moved closer and closer. Soon she had him pinned to a wall not far from his sleeping bag. She then started hugging him as she slept.

Larry blushed. "Uh...C-care?" He said, trying to wake her up. 'Huh, didn't know she sleepwalked...' He thought as she continued to hug him. "Carrie!" He whisper-yelled, trying to wake her up again. But again, to no prevail. I mean, sure he loved getting hugs from her, but she was asleep!  
>Carrie then lifted his chin and gave him a quick 10 secound kiss. Larry was blushing really red now. Carrie then just hugged Larry tightly and seemed not to move. Great thought Larry who was now stuck in a tight hug.<p>

He loved the hug, but he tried to pry her off anyway. She wouldn't budge, however. No matter how hard he tried. 'Woah...' He thought. 'I need to start lifting weights, or something!' After a bit of a struggle, he was able to get one of her arms free from him, but then she just moved it, and put it around him again. Larry sighed. 'Well, that's just GREAT...'

Carrie then started nuzzling her face into his neck. Larry could feel her breathe on his neck now. He thought I'm just stuck here awkwardly. She then moed one hand and started moving it through his red hair. She then tightened her hug. Larry just sighed knowing she was alot stronger then her.

Larry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as she breathed on his neck. 'Why me...?' Larry thought to himself. 'Why do I always get pulled into weird situations like this?' "Just my luck..." He whispered aloud.  
>Carrie then moved away abit from hugging him. He could see she was still asleep. She then lifted his chin and started kissing him as she wrapped her arms around him. Suddenly the light switched on and everyone was just starring at them. Carrie is a very hard sleeper and didn't wake up.<p>

Larry's eyes widened, and his face grew red with embarrassment as he saw everyone staring at them. "Uuuuuh..." Corey said, a bit disturbed. "Oh, wow..." Konnie said, scratching the back of her head awkwardly as everyone continued to stare at the two. Larry tried to push Carrie off again.

But with no luck. '' Larry Really?'' Is all that a disturbed looking Laney could say. Larry tried to give them hand signs but with no luck. Larry just sighed and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen beside him. As he couldn't talk right now thanks to Carrie who was STILL asleep he just started to TRY write it down.

He scribbled messily onto the paper: 'She's sleepwalking. Need help!' He held it up for them to see. "Oooooh..." Everyone said in unison. Larry just rolled his eyes. Corey and Laney came over and tried to pull the sleeping Carrie off of her victim.

But as they tried to pull she just tightened her grip. Then Laney and Corey pulled even harder. Carrie then got fling abit and landed on Corey and Laney. She then opened her eyes with shock as she looked down at them angerly. '' What the heck Riffen and Lamey?'' Is all a angery Carrie could say.  
>Corey put his hands up defensively. "L-look, Carrie. Y-you were sleepwalking! We were just trying to help!" Laney shielded her face. "Don't kill us!" Carrie raised an eyebrow, confused. "I...was sleepwalking?"<p>

'' Yes! And we we're trying to pull you off from your victim!'' Said Corey. '' What victim" Carrie asked. '' You we're making out with Larry and we we're trying to pull you off! But you just tightened your grip!'' Said Corey. Carrie's face now went deepest of red full of embassment.  
>She looked back at Larry, whose face was the deepest of reds. Her face soon matched his as she grew more embarrassed. "Oh..." She got off of the two Grojband members. "S-sorry, Larry..." She muttered. (I gotta go to bed :)  
>'' It-s Ok-ay Care'' sluttered out Larry. Everyone then started laughing at her. '' I'll give you somthing to laugh about! My fist in your face!'' A angery carrie said turning around. Everyone stopped. [ okay see ya]<br>"That's what I thought!" Carrie said, crossing her arms. Larry then got up and walked up to her. She looked at him. "Sorry again, Larr..." She said, still a little embarrassed. He smiled and put an arm comfortingly around her. "Aww, it's okay, Care. It's not like you could control it."

Carrie then smiled at Larry. '' Hang on a minute wheres Kin?'' Asked Laney. '' And wheres Kim?'' Asked Carrie as everyone started looking around for them. Meanwhile where Kin and Kim we're...  
>...in a rather large closet, trying to get some alone time together. Kin and Kim knew that if the others found out about this, they would never hear the end of it. "So, uh..." Kin said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "...I think it's really cool that you like me, too..." He said, trying to stifle his blush. Kim blushed as well.<br>'' As I do like you back.'' Kin said as he nervously scratched the back of his neck more. '' But we'll have to keep this a secret! If they ever knew We'd never hear the end of it!'' Said Kim. They smiled nervously as they just looked at each other.

Kin then, without thinking, starter leaning towards Kim. She blushed, knowing what was gonna happen next. She started leaning forwards as well. They were inches apart, when...  
>The door suddenly burst open, causing them to jump. They looked, and saw Carrie standing in the closet doorway, looking at them with an eyebrow raised. And standing behind her was everyone else. Corey started snickering.<br>Konnie and kon just smirked. '' What are you doing in there with that Groj-nerd?'' said Carrie angerly. Corey walked over to Carrie and said '' Who are you calling a Groj-nerd?''. '' Your Kin who is trying to take our Kim!'' said carrie angerily. Soon the two started fighting.  
>Kin and Kim watched the two bicker, and they exchanged glances. Suddenly, Kin stood up. "Guys, stop fighting!" He said. Carrie just pushed him away and continued her argument with Corey. This made Kim angry. "Hey!" She said, standing up.<br>'' Me and Kin are going out! Got a problem with that?'' A angery Kim said as she pulled Kin up. everyone just turned and stared at them. '' A grojband member and a newman? This can't be!'' Yelled Carrie.

"Oh, it can, and it WILL." Kim said. Carrie then got in Kim's face, anger getting the bast of her. "I think you forgot who's in charge. I'M the leader, here! And I say that a Newman and a Grojband member CAN"T DATE." Kim huffed. "Well, then...then...then maybe I don't WANT to be a Newman!" She said, looking Carrie in the eyes. They all gasped. "Y-you can't be serious, Kim!" Konnie said.  
>Oct 2'' We'll if everyones going to fight all the time I am! I should be able to date who I want! You know what I quit the band!'' Said Kim storming off. '' And I quit too!'' Said Kin storming off with her. Everyone just gasped.<br>Oct 2Carrie covered her mouth with a hand in shock as she watched them leave. "Wh-what have I done...?" She muttered. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to shockingly see Corey looking at her with the same expression she had. "What have WE done..."  
>Oct 2Soon Carrie and Corey ran after them. '' Kim! Kin! Wait!'' They both shouted. Kin and Kim stopped and turned around. '' What do you want? Old band leaders!'' said Kin. '' You can't boss us around anymore! Your not our leaders anymore!'' said Kim.<br>Oct 2They stopped running and stood before the two. "Kim, please try to understand! I was angry! I didn't know what I was saying." Corey nodded. "Please come back to us!" He begged.  
>Oct 2Kin and Kims angery expresses then went away. Soon the four we're in a surprising group hug as they welcomed back there band members. '' Riffen this fighting has got to stop! Its tearing our bands apart!'' Said Carrie.<br>Oct 2Corey sighed and nodded. "I agree. I can't afford to lose the most important people in my life..." He said. They then started the walk back to the garage. While they were walking, Kim looked at Carrie. "So...does this mean I can date Kin?" She asked. (Gotta go to bed)  
>Oct 2[ Ok see you later..]<br>Oct 3hi r u on?  
>Oct 3Hey, im on<br>Oct 3hi  
>Oct 3Hey<br>Oct 3gimme min to write up  
>Oct 3ok<br>Oct 3'' Yeah its time for change!'' said Carrie as they walked back to the garage. Trina was awake now and Mina smiled at this. '' Bernette go give her a taste of herself!'' Said carrie to Mina.  
>Oct 3"Sure thing, sis!" Mina said as she headed towards her room. The others followed behind quietly. When Mina got to her room, she slammed the door open. "TRINA!" She exclaimed in anger, entering the room and slamming the door behind her. The others listened from the hallway, snickering. (Hey, have you seen the covers I made for some of my stories?)<br>Oct 3'' What do you want Mina?'' asked Trina angerly back towards Mina. '' I have had enough of you!'' said mina angerly. Everyone kept listening from behind the door wondering what Mina would do. Trina saw how angery Mina looked and started to shiver abit. She gulped as she looked to Mina.  
>Oct 3Mina stood without fear. "I'm not going to be your slave anymore!" She took a couple steps towards the now quivering Trina. "I'm not going to take your crap anymore! Go find someone else to be your lackey!"<br>Oct 3Trina saw the angery Mina and the fire in her eyes. '' Mina I'm sorry I made you I did that...'' Said Trina as she started crying. Minas eyes widened. '' Did you just say sorry?'' a puzzled looking Mina said back to her.  
>Oct 3Trina looked at her. "Y-yes...?" The anger in Mina's eyes disappeared. She did not expect Trina to EVER use the 's' word. "Uh...well, I...forgive you...?" From the other side of the door, Carrie growled. "Ugh, she's being WAY too passive! She needs to beat some sense into her!" She whispered angrily.<br>Oct 3But then the door opened. Carrie went up to Trina wanting to beat her up for what shes done. Trina growled like a scared cat into the corner. Mina and Larry grabbed and pulled back Carrie who is trying to kill Trina. '' Let me go! She derves a beating!''  
>Oct 3"No, she doesn't!" Larry said, trying as hard as he could to hold her back, thankful for Mina's help. "I think just a warning is good enough!" Carrie growled. "No, she needs to go through what she made my sister go through!" She said, clawing at the air, trying to reach Trina, who was shaking. (I gotta go to bed. Byez!)<br>Oct 3[ Night]  
>Oct 4hi r u on<br>Oct 5are u online?  
>Oct 5Yes<br>Oct 5]Ok ur turn now only if u want to.]  
>Trina screamed in fear. Mina and Larry pulled Carrie back more but having trouble soon the others grabbed and helped pull her back as Trina stood there shaking like a nervous leaf. Carrie can be very scary at times.<br>Oct 5When Carrie had stopped struggling, she stood there, huffing and glaring at Trina. 'One day...' She growled in her head. But then Larry put his arms around her, trying to calm her down. "Shh, shh, Carrie. It's alright. You don't need to hurt her." His soothing voice began to calm her she she let out a long, drawn out sigh.  
>Oct 5Larry brought her into a comforting hug as Mina walked to the scared Trina. Mina looked at her. '' Trina I...'' Is all she good say. Mina had no idea what to say. Carrie embraced the hug from Larry as she started calming down some more.<br>"That's what I thought!" Carrie said, crossing her arms. Larry then got up and walked up to her. She looked at him. "Sorry again, Larr..." She said, still a little embarrassed. He smiled and put an arm comfortingly around her. "Aww, it's okay, Care. It's not like you could control it."  
>Oct 1Carrie then smiled at Larry. '' Hang on a minute wheres Kin?'' Asked Laney. '' And wheres Kim?'' Asked Carrie as everyone started looking around for them. Meanwhile where Kin and Kim we're...<br>Oct 1...in a rather large closet, trying to get some alone time together. Kin and Kim knew that if the others found out about this, they would never hear the end of it. "So, uh..." Kin said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "...I think it's really cool that you like me, too..." He said, trying to stifle his blush. Kim blushed as well.  
>Oct 1'' As I do like you back.'' Kin said as he nervously scratched the back of his neck more. '' But we'll have to keep this a secret! If they ever knew We'd never hear the end of it!'' Said Kim. They smiled nervously as they just looked at each other.<br>Oct 1(Hey, I gotta go. Sorry it was so short, but I gotta do some online shopping :/)  
>Oct 1[ its ok see u later..]<br>Oct 1(Bye)  
>Oct 1r u online?<br>Oct 2hu r u on?  
>Oct 2Hey, I'm on<br>Oct 2Hey ur turn if u want to  
>Oct 2Kin then, without thinking, starter leaning towards Kim. She blushed, knowing what was gonna happen next. She started leaning forwards as well. They were inches apart, when...<br>The door suddenly burst open, causing them to jump. They looked, and saw Carrie standing in the closet doorway, looking at them with an eyebrow raised. And standing behind her was everyone else. Corey started snickering.

Konnie and kon just smirked. '' What are you doing in there with that Groj-nerd?'' said Carrie angerly. Corey walked over to Carrie and said '' Who are you calling a Groj-nerd?''. '' Your Kin who is trying to take our Kim!'' said carrie angerily. Soon the two started fighting.

Kin and Kim watched the two bicker, and they exchanged glances. Suddenly, Kin stood up. "Guys, stop fighting!" He said. Carrie just pushed him away and continued her argument with Corey. This made Kim angry. "Hey!" She said, standing up.  
>'' Me and Kin are going out! Got a problem with that?'' A angery Kim said as she pulled Kin up. everyone just turned and stared at them. '' A grojband member and a newman? This can't be!'' Yelled Carrie.<p>

"Oh, it can, and it WILL." Kim said. Carrie then got in Kim's face, anger getting the bast of her. "I think you forgot who's in charge. I'M the leader, here! And I say that a Newman and a Grojband member CAN"T DATE." Kim huffed. "Well, then...then...then maybe I don't WANT to be a Newman!" She said, looking Carrie in the eyes. They all gasped. "Y-you can't be serious, Kim!" Konnie said.

'' We'll if everyones going to fight all the time I am! I should be able to date who I want! You know what I quit the band!'' Said Kim storming off. '' And I quit too!'' Said Kin storming off with her. Everyone just gasped.

Carrie covered her mouth with a hand in shock as she watched them leave. "Wh-what have I done...?" She muttered. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to shockingly see Corey looking at her with the same expression she had. "What have WE done..."

Soon Carrie and Corey ran after them. '' Kim! Kin! Wait!'' They both shouted. Kin and Kim stopped and turned around. '' What do you want? Old band leaders!'' said Kin. '' You can't boss us around anymore! Your not our leaders anymore!'' said Kim.

They stopped running and stood before the two. "Kim, please try to understand! I was angry! I didn't know what I was saying." Corey nodded. "Please come back to us!" He begged.

Kin and Kims angery expresses then went away. Soon the four we're in a surprising group hug as they welcomed back there band members. '' Riffen this fighting has got to stop! Its tearing our bands apart!'' Said Carrie.

Corey sighed and nodded. "I agree. I can't afford to lose the most important people in my life..." He said. They then started the walk back to the garage. While they were walking, Kim looked at Carrie. "So...does this mean I can date Kin?" She asked.

'' Yeah its time for change!'' said Carrie as they walked back to the garage. Trina was awake now and Mina smiled at this. '' Bernette go give her a taste of herself!'' Said carrie to Mina.

"Sure thing, sis!" Mina said as she headed towards her room. The others followed behind quietly. When Mina got to her room, she slammed the door open. "TRINA!" She exclaimed in anger, entering the room and slamming the door behind her. The others listened from the hallway, snickering. (Hey, have you seen the covers I made for some of my stories?)  
>'' What do you want Mina?'' asked Trina angerly back towards Mina. '' I have had enough of you!'' said mina angerly. Everyone kept listening from behind the door wondering what Mina would do. Trina saw how angery Mina looked and started to shiver abit. She gulped as she looked to Mina.<p>

Mina stood without fear. "I'm not going to be your slave anymore!" She took a couple steps towards the now quivering Trina. "I'm not going to take your crap anymore! Go find someone else to be your lackey!"  
>Trina saw the angery Mina and the fire in her eyes. '' Mina I'm sorry I made you I did that...'' Said Trina as she started crying. Minas eyes widened. '' Did you just say sorry?'' a puzzled looking Mina said back to her.<p>

Trina looked at her. "Y-yes...?" The anger in Mina's eyes disappeared. She did not expect Trina to EVER use the 's' word. "Uh...well, I...forgive you...?" From the other side of the door, Carrie growled. "Ugh, she's being WAY too passive! She needs to beat some sense into her!" She whispered angrily.

But then the door opened. Carrie went up to Trina wanting to beat her up for what shes done. Trina growled like a scared cat into the corner. Mina and Larry grabbed and pulled back Carrie who is trying to kill Trina. '' Let me go! She derves a beating!''

"No, she doesn't!" Larry said, trying as hard as he could to hold her back, thankful for Mina's help. "I think just a warning is good enough!" Carrie growled. "No, she needs to go through what she made my sister go through!" She said, clawing at the air, trying to reach Trina, who was shaking.

Trina screamed in fear. Mina and Larry pulled Carrie back more but having trouble soon the others grabbed and helped pull her back as Trina stood there shaking like a nervous leaf. Carrie can be very scary at times.  
>When Carrie had stopped struggling, she stood there, huffing and glaring at Trina. 'One day...' She growled in her head. But then Larry put his arms around her, trying to calm her down. "Shh, shh, Carrie. It's alright. You don't need to hurt her." His soothing voice began to calm her she she let out a long, drawn out sigh.<br>Larry brought her into a comforting hug as Mina walked to the scared Trina. Mina looked at her. '' Trina I...'' Is all she good say. Mina had no idea what to say. Carrie embraced the hug from Larry as she started calming down some more.

Carrie let out a final sigh. "Thanks, Larry..." she smiled. "I needed that." Larry smiled back at her. "No problem, Care." Suddenly, Carrie's smile turned to a frown as she looked at Trina and Mina. Mina was trying to find something to say to the still slightly quivering Trina. "Trina...look, I just...wanted to say I'm sorry for scaring you, and..." Carrie growled. 'No, don't apologize!' She thought. "...and I was wondering if you still wanted to be my friend...but this time as equals..." Mina finished.

'' Yes Mina! I want that!'' said Trina as she ran up and hugged Mina. Everyone but Carrie smiled at this. This truly has been a great day for them from one thing to another.

Today was one truly for them to rember! The End.


End file.
